


Chiick Magnet

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 4 [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clueless chick magnet: Sollux is just a lame computer geek, right? No way the most devastatingly beautiful princess would be into him. At least, that's what he tells himself, continuously missing the signs that Feferi is desperately attempting to flirt with him. For HSWC Bonus Round 4. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user mamestuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiick Magnet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/gifts).



“Uh, hey, FF.”

Standing at Sollux’s front door is none other than the adorable-as-fuck Feferi Peixes, with a smile so sharp and bright that he starts to wonder if her tyrian-inclined violent tendencies have started to kick in. Didn’t she live a quite a long ways away? Before this, they have never hung out alone before. In fact, everything is strange about this situation. He glances upward, almost as if he expects something to explode or fall down. Of course, nothing happens, and he is left staring straight into the eyes of the Empress-to-be.

“Hi, Sollux! Glub!”

Still completely perplexed, he scratches the back of his head absentmindedly. How does one respond to a glub? Is saying the word “glub” in return some kind of admission to being culled? Not like he entirely cares, but the voices didn’t find it important to warn him about this. They are the most inconvenient and stupid doomed voices ever.

“Not to be my general douchey self, but what are you doing here, exactly?”

Feferi doesn’t flinch, and instead takes a step back. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk! It’s nice out, today!”

“It’s dark, as always,” he says plainly, and she giggles in response.

“I just want to hang out, is that so bad?”

Sollux stares at her for a moment, trying to get a read on any possible ulterior motives she might possess in attempting to come see him.

“No, I guess not?” he says, and she reaches forward to grab his arm and pull him out the door.

“Come on, let’s go, then!”

He reluctantly goes with her as she pulls him along away from his hive.

“It’s not like this place has any sort of scenery, FF, I’m not sure what you’re looking for.”

“Whale, maybe I don’t WANT to look at the scenery?”

His eyebrows furrow as his feet drag against the grass to keep up with her pace.

“Then where are we going? Because I have no fucking clue.”

“Do I need to have a destination? I told you I wanted to visit you sometime, right? And you wouldn’t invite me over! So I decided to come here!”

He frowns. “Was I supposed to invite you over?”

“Duh, stupid!” she says with a laugh that carries across the entire area.

Sollux silently hopes that the noise doesn’t happen to summon any unfriendly beasts.

She stops suddenly, and he does as well, still entirely confused as to what they are supposed to be doing out here.

“Wanna know why we’re here?” she asks with a grin, turning toward him.

“That would be helpful, yes,” he says, and just as he finishes speaking, she grabs his face with both of her hands and pulls him in for a kiss.

Oh, so that’s why.


End file.
